Song for our love
by Sakura line
Summary: Un pasado que no estaba dispuesta a recordar ... pero ,inevitablemente, el destino no se lo permitió... haciendo de sus vacaciones ... un concierto dificil de soportar. sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

_**Sueños...**_

_**Todas las personas en el mundo son creadoras de ilusiones alguna vez, la mayoria de las veces en la infancia. Cuando somos niños soñamos con infinidad de cosas y las volvemos realidad ...de acuerdo, no es cierto que sea realidad al 100% pero somos capaces de llegar esforzarnos para conseguir a llegar a esa meta que queremos...¿por que cuando somos adultos ... nos volvemos de alguna manera conformistas?**_

_**Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno , tengo 22 años y estudio para volver realidad uno de mis mas grandes sueños.. ser cantante. Tube que superar muchos obstáculos para llegar a donde estoy ... aun tengo algunos, pero me aferré a él durante tantos años hasta hoy que se a vuelto de alguna manera en mi pequeña he soñado con cantar para las personas y llegar a ellas con mi voz; que se sientan identificadas y conmoverlas... dar un poco de calor a sus corazones y esperanza a aquellas que aún buscan un sendero por el cual avanzar.**_

_**A pesar de que sea una persona con temores y a veces me deprima creo que ... lo importante es avanzar, aún si no sabes exactamente hacia a donde vas, porque es probable que en el camino... te encuentres con aquello que tanto buscabas.**_

_-/-_

_... ¿ en donde estoy?... todo esta blanco y mi siento como si estuviera flotando..._

_-¿ que rayos...?- _

_de pronto me encontraba de nuevo en ese lugar... la brisa soplaba fresca y acariciaba mi piel entibiada por el sol , había comenzado el verano desde hacia 1 mes. Las nubes blancas pasaban como una secuencia de imagenes en el celeste cielo y todo era ,completamente, calmo._

_no, no es verdad... nada estaba bien ...algo andaba mal conmigo._

_-¿ Por que tube que volver a este lugar ?... ¿por que en ese entonces?- no podia sentir nada , absolutamente, nada de lo que me ocurria pero ...estaba segura de que en ese momento , lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas. Aún así continuaba observándo a mi yo de hace 5 años, sentada sobre aquel tronco , debajo de aquellos árboles con el viento meciendo mis cabellos._

_...yo sabía muy bien que es lo que pasaba por su mente ..._

_...ella era la sakura inocente y gentil, tímida y reservada ... era la sakura que había estado enamorada alguna vez..._

_- ¿ por que siento esto? - podía observar su rostro tan pensativo y dolido_

_-¿por que no puedo dejar de amarte? ¿por que tú? ...¿ por que no pudo ser otra persona?- su rostro mostraba el dolor que sentía._

_-no quiero sentir esto!... no quiero amarte sasuke!-_

_- fin del sueño-_

Me levanté sobresaltada de la cama , respirando agitadamente y además...

-¿ qué...?- llevé la mano hacia mi rostro para palpar con un dedo el borde de mis ojos .

-Estoy... llorando.- no pude evitar sonreir un poco. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había tenido uno de esos sueños, esta era la primera vez en demasiado tiempo. Aún asi ...eso era buena señal ¿no es así?.

Me levante de la cama y me acerque a las ventanas de mi balcón, aún tenía las cortinas cubriéndolas pero se podía ver a los rayos del sol que clamaban por entrar a iluminar mi habitación. Sin pensarmelo mucho , las retiré y abrí la ventana para salir afuera y respirar aire puro.

-umm... que hermoso dia... buenos días, querida ciudad de Tokyo- una sonrisa se poso en mis labios y cerrando los ojos, dí la bienvenida al nuevo día que había llegado. Respiré profundamente, y luego me adentré a la habitación.

-hmm... veamos que me pondré hoy?... ¿tú que opinas Gastón?- Eso era lo que adoraba de levantarme todos los dias, acercarme a mi mesilla de luz y encender el reproductor en el cual estaba conectado mi ipod ... era un ritual que me llenaba y recargaba de energia cada mañana- que comience el concierto!- sin aguantar mas la espera encendi el reproducto y muy pronto se empezó a escuchar la canción de Airbag , "cae el sol" .

_Cae el Sol en tu balcón _

_y el ritual se terminó _

Cantaba como si se me fuera la vida en ello , realmente , adoraba hacer aquello era como un desetresante para mi...asique empecé a quitarme las prendas de ropa hasta llegar a la puerta del baño.

_la verdad es que no ha sido fácil _

_la verdad es que no ha sido fácil para los dos _

Entré al baño y cerré la puerta aún cantando hasta que ...

_sigo aquí ..._

abrí , nuevamente, la puerta y canté a todo pulmón la última parte antes de que comenzara el estribillo:

_esperando por ti. _

Volvi a cerrar la puerta del baño y encendí el agua de la ducha , tocándola para saber si estaba en la temperatura adecuada mientras aún se oía la voz del cantante en el estribillo.

_Yo quiero ir a algún lugar en donde pueda despertar _

_yo quiero verte sonreír y que no tengas que mentir _

_nos ves que estoy, estoy aquí dejando toda mi verdad _

_no queda nadie en l ciudad pero por vos me quedo acá._

Una vez en la ducha dejé que el agua caliente recorriera mi cuerpo y relajara mis musculos tensos ... no podía evitar en pensar en el porque de haber vuelto a soñar con ese momento. ¿Por qué tendría que volver a soñar con su recuerdo?, es decir, hacia ya mucho tiempo que no soñaba con esos recuerdos- una sonrisa triste surco su rostro y sus ojos se tornaron tristes- mi corazón que antes estaba tranquilo a vuelto a ...doler.

_Y no se que fue de mas. _

_Yo no se que estuvo mal _

_y la luz me cegó en tu camino _

_descubrí, entendí el infinito entre los dos _

_sigo aquí esperando por ti. _

_Yo quiero ir a algún lugar en donde pueda despertar _

_yo quiero verte sonreír y que no tengas que mentir _

-Es hora de que todo vuelva a su lugar y con eso me refiero incluso a ti.- con determinación cerré la llave de la ducha - tu lugar es en mis recuerdos y allí volverás a quedarte.

_no ves que estoy, estoy aquí dejando toda mi verdad _

_no queda nadie en la ciudad pero por vos me quedo acá. _

_Sigo aquí esperando por ti _

_no se como voy a hacer. _

-Y ahora donde se metió?!- decía o mas bién gritaba una rubia ojiazul - Tubo que elegir justo este dia para llegar tarde!? - en verdad parecía que un aura oscura y negra ,llena de pensamientos torturadores salía desprendida de su cuerpo.

Ella era Ino y es mi mejor amiga , aunque tenía un caracter dulce y encantador , que eso no los engañe su caracter puede ser destructivo y letal. Es realmente una chica muy astuta ... aún asi, la adoro.

-hehehe tranquila ino... seguro sólo ,hay demasiado tráfico en las calles y se deberá a eso-

- Pero es que Ten Ten ...hoy es el día en que nos despedimos y nos dan la misión anual! como puede ser capaz de llegar tarde!.. si no llega dentro de 5 minutos la mataré! - los ojos de la rubia parecían salirseles de las órbitas, y su cara era el de una asesina despiadada.-

-suspiro- Hoo... Ino! , es Sakura de quien estas hablando. Claro que llegará- La morena quién se encarga de tranquilizar a Ino o mas bién , una especie de morir en el intento es Ten Ten. Ino y yo la conocimos en el 2do año del conservatorio. Suele ser una chica muy buena y energética , aunque en los momentos en los que debe se vuelve alguien serio y crítico. De verdad , hay veces en las que la admiro.

-Si es cierto, Ambas sabemos que Sakura luchó con todas sus fuerzas ...- antes de que pudiera terminar la frase una cabellera rosa se hizo notar a lo lejos corriendo a todo lo que daba.-

-Chicas!- sin darse cuenta , la misma tropezó y se estrello en el piso-

-Sakura!- rapidamente se acercaron a ella y la ayudaron a ponerse de pie-

-gracias chicas- una gota de anime se pudo ver en la cabeza de ambas chicas-

-Cielos, sakura... sigues siendo torpe algunas veces.- Ten ten la miraba algo divertida-

-A veces?- sakura no pudo evitar escuchar eso y mirarla con una mirada amenazante-

-Que? , solo digo la verdad.-

- Mou!, no me dejas pasar ninguna cierto?- El tiempo corría y mientras sakura se sacudía la suciedad de la ropa no pudo ignorar la hora que marcaba su reloj de muñeca, sus ojos de pronto se pusieron blancos y su rostro pálido- HAY QUE CORRER! , YA VIERON QUE HORA ES?- tomándolas a ambas del codo se apresuro a ir hacia el aula que les correspondía... en todo el camino no dejaban de oirse quejidos y discusiones acerca del ¿por que? de su llegada tarde y como Ino la penitenciaria escondiendo su ipod en algun lugar en el que nunca podría encontrarlo. Ten ten solo escuchaba y se tapaba la boca , tratando de contener la risa.

Para suerte de nuestras protagonistas, el profesor aún no había llegado pero si todos y cada uno de sus compañeros. El ajetreo y movimiento dentro del lugar hacían que el mismo cobrara vida, era increible como se podia sentir una energia positiva en todo el lugar. Por eso amaba ese lugar, porque todos y cada uno de sus compañeros daban todo de si y trabajaban duro para cumplir su sueño. La alegria y las risas, al igual que los gritos y los planes que iban y venian entre combersaciones diferentes ... todo eso nunca podría olvidarselo.

Aquel era el último dia de clases en el 3er año de conservatorio y lo que adoraba de esas clases era que su profesor de vocalización les daba a todos una misión que tendrian que realizar en sus vacaciones y contar al año próximo... y eso le encantaba ,era como no separarse ni por un instante del punto de mira. Y eso no era todo , ya que era la última clase el profesor elegía 3 estudiantes al azar para que cantaran una canción cada uno.

-Oye sakura.- decía una entusiasmada Ten ten , mientras se sentaban en sus respectivos lugares.- y ya sabes ¿que canción cantar?-

- Pero Ten Ten , no sabemos si me elegirá a mi para cantar- la miraba con una risa y negando con la cabeza- pero sí , si lo hice ...nunca se sabe no?-

- Que ganas!, espero que me escoja a mi!- Ino nunca perdía las esperanzas, ya que a ella tampoco la habían elegido.-

-Mou!, que emoción!- sin dejar de demostrar nuestra alegría nos pusimos a reir las 3 como buenas amigas que eramos , hasta que...

- Buenos días estudiantes-

...el profesor llegó.

- Buenos dias, profesor Minato!-

-Vaya veo que estan todos muy emocionados!- su sonrisa siempre nos alegraba y eso era justo lo que hacia siempre , en cada clase, sonreir y esta no era la escepción.- Y con buena razón lo están. Al ser esta la última clase de este año será especial y la haremos en el patio de la escuela , además de que les tengo una sorpresa.-

El profesor Minato es quién se nos fué asignado en este 3er año de conservatorio , y lo cierto era que nos gustó a todos desde el mismo dia en que llegó : el era gentil y amable , nos trataba con respeto y nos escuchaba ... además de que era guapo. Sus cabellos era rubio y alborotado, sus ojos verdes y con abundantes pestañas, su sonrisa era gentil y le quedaba demasiado bién con el hoyuelo que estaba en la comisura izquierda de sus labios; tenía un cuerpo fuerte y sexi , sin caer en el extremo de ser musculoso además de que vestía bien!... aunque eso era de esperarse era un ex miembro de una banda de rock el día de hoy llevaba puesto : un pantalón de mezclilla con una bandana en el bolsillo , remera blanca con una camisa negra, sin abrochar claro, y como accesorio su ya muy conocida cadena de plata con el diamante celeste en medio.

Todos nos encontrábamos sentados en una gran circulo en el patio de la escuela . Amaba ese lugar , lograba llenar de paz a uno ... era verde y amplio con arboles de sakura y duraznos que desprendia un aroma muy dulce y embriagador. El profesor se había sentado con nosotros y en ese instante solo charlabamos, sobre los momentos mas memorables o recuerdos de nuestra infancia talvez, incluso de las comidas y postres que mas nos gustaban... hehe pues bien, es a lo que se llega cuando se habla tan, comodamente.

Finalmente, llegó la parte que tanto deseaba... nos diría cual sería la misión a cumplir en las vaciones. Cielos estaba algo nerviosa ,por lo que tomé la mano de Ino y Ten Ten. Ambas me observaron y sonriendo apretujaron ,suavemente, dandome su apoyo.

-Bién chicos, como ya saben , todos los años se les da una misión que deberá cumplir en las vaciones y yo no seré la escepción ... y pues mi idea es algo con la que vá enganchada la sorpresa que les traje- mientras hablaba nos miraba a todos y cada uno de nosotros , por lo que parecía este año la misión sería especial.- La misión que les encomiendo este año es que sean capaz de volver a las raices de su sueño y que sean capaces de compartirlo con las personas.- Uno de los chicos levantó la mano e hizo una pregunta que logró hacerme entender por completo de que se trataba la misión- Minato-san , quiere decir que ¿ debemos volver a reepensar el por que de elegir esta carrera y cantar aquellas canciones que nos hicieron afianzar este sueño?-

-De cierta manera sí, pero no les digo "reepensar" .. si no mas bién , recordar ¿por que? y poder transmitirlo a través de sus canciones.

Todos empezaron a cuchichear y a hablar entre sí , y yo me quede perdida en mis pensamientos como ideando que hacer ... sin haberme dado cuenta alguien se había puesto detrás de mi y apoyo sus manos en mis hombros. N o supe de quien se trataba hasta que esa persona empezó a hablar :

- Chicos , debido a que este año les estuve observando ,atentamente, he decidido que la persona que se ha esforzado y crecido mucho en su camino como futura cantante es Sakura-san , de modo que tu Sakura-san- en ese instante le miré y el solo me sonreía - cantarás una canción conmigo-

Mis ojos se pusieron en blanco y no pude evitar mirarle con sorpresa- Q-que?-

-Asi es Sakura, tu cantarás conmigo- mientras me decía eso se habiá vuelto a su lugar y habia tomado la guitarra entre sus manos - descuida es una canción que tu conoces -

No pude dejar de sentirme feliz y halagada , asique le devolví la sonrisa y alegría- De acuerdo y por cierto, muchas gracias!-

En ese momento , sensei les indicó a todos que guardaran silencio y escucharan, yo me quedé muy asombrada de la canción que había elegido... esa canción me gustaba mucho...

El estaba entonando los acordes de "wherever you are" de One Ok rock , y de pronto se escucho su grave y aterciopelada voz masculina. Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos y contentos , ya que nunca le habiamos escuchado cantar:

_I'm Telling You _

_I Softly Whisper _

_Tonight (x2) _

_You Are My Angel ..._

Su mirada de pronto se poso enmi y sabiendo lo que significaba, empecé a cantar:

_Aishiteru Yo _

_Futari Wa Hitotsu Ni _

_Tonight (x2) _

_I Just Say .. _

Y de pronto nuestras voces, se mezclaron cantando juntas :

_Wherever You Are _

_I Always Make You Smile _

_Wherever You Are _

_I'M Always By Your Side _

_Wherever You Say _

_Kimi Wo Omou Kimochi _

_I Promise You Forever Right Now._

Sensei decidió improvisar al parecer por lo que empezó por la parte que mas me gustaba luego del estribillo :

_Bokura Ga Deatta Hi Wa _

_Futari Ni Totte Ichiban Me NO Kinen No Subeki Hi Da Ne _

_Soshite Kyou To Iu Hi Wa _

_Futari Ni Totte Niban Me No Kine No Subeki _

_Hi Da Ne .. _

_Kokoro Kara Aiseru Hito _

_Kokoro Kara Otoshii Hito _

_Kono Boku No Ai No Mannaka Ni Wa _

_Itsumo Kimi Ga Iru Kara ._

Yo solo le observaba y la pasión y sentimiento con los que cantaba me envolvieron profundamente el corazón , haciendo de este momento inolvidable . Finalmente volvimos a entonar el último estribillo de la canción y cante ...con mi alma puesta en ello.

_Wherever You Are _

_I Always Make You Smile _

_Wherever You Are _

_I'M Always By Your Side _

_Wherever You Say _

_Kimi Wo Omou Kimochi _

_I Promise You Forever Right Now _

_Wherever You Are .. _

_Wherever You Are .. _

_Wherever You Are .._

_Ese día ,realmente , lo guardé en mi memoria , observando , escuchando e impregnando ese sentimiento de felicidad en mi corazón. En cuanto terminamos de cantar la canción el profesor eligió a dos chicos mas , entre ellos a Ino que se puso tan feliz y emocionada que la canción que cantó la hizo soltar un par de lágrimas. Ten Ten y yo tuvimos que consolarla por un momento , pero luego todo salió muy bién. La despedida fue dificil, porque consideraba al conservatorio como mi segundo hogar , sin embargo , estaba tan feliz que al salir de allí me prometí a mi misma que estas vaciones de verano sería inolvidables._

_De esta manera y con el sol indicando que ya estaba por anochecer, camine rumbo a mi departamento._

_- fin del primer cap-_

_Adelanto:_

_- Ino amiga! he decidido que me voy de viaje!- _

_-Qué? y a ¿donde?- yo solo le sonreí de forma traviesa ._

_-/-_

_- Hey! amigo , hace mucho que no te veo por aquí.-_

_- hmp, decidí que es tiempo de volver a tocar-_

_-esa es una buena decisión-_

- _lo sé- estaba seguro que esa era la decisión correcta después de todo , cantar era lo que le gustaba hacer en su tiempo libre y además, poder trabajar de ello le fascinaba. Su sonrisa arrogante no podía mas que demostrar que estaba de vuelta._


	2. Chapter 2

Al dia siguiente...

Me encotraba viajando en el bus hacia el shopping, o mas especificamente, a encontrarme con Ino en nuestra cafeteria favorita ..pero es que enserio el café del lugar era delicioso! y además barato - ojos soñadores - es decir ... aqui en tokyo no se encuentra un lugar asi todos los dias!.

Ese día le contaría a Ino algo que tenía planeado desde hace unas semanas, y de hecho algo le había comentado ayer a la noche por teléfono:

-Flash back-

_Estaba muerta de los nervios, pero de alguna manera debia decirle a Ino que este ao no pasaría con ella la fiesta de noche buena y mucho menos la de año nuevo. Seguramente, se enfadaría y me mandaría chupar limones. _

_Pensamiento interior:_

_-Ay por dios!, que nervios! ..No puedo dejar de formar hipotesis en mi mente sobre las posibles reacciones de Ino y ..definitivamente, ninguna era buena._

_-ahi por dios!, ya llámala que no pasará nada... solo es Ino- Y allí estaba mi querida y odiada Inner , o conciencia . Había veces en las que era buena y daba buenos consejos pero en otras se salía completamente de su rol de conciencia y se ponía en mi contra! -_

_- Precisamente por eso , es Ino! , eso solo lo hace mas crítico. Siento que podria venir y azotar mi puerta en cualquier momento si se lo dijera!- _

_-PFF!, Vamos sakurita-nyan. Tampoco es para tanto, despues de todo tu le ganas en hechar puertas a golpes- su estupida sonrisa y las cosas que me dijo solo me hicieron reaccionar de una manera-_

_De pronto el aire cambio y se volvio frio y se podia sentir un aura maligna. La conciencia de sakura empezó a sudar frio y de pronto se encontro mirando a sakura ,ella le daba la espalda en esos momentos hasta que:_

_- que fue... lo que dijiste?!- su cabeza se giro unos 180° grados y la miro como si estuviera poseida por su propio odio.-_

_-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- su conciencia empezó a correr pero sakura no se quedo atras y la alcanzó- _

_-ESCUCHAME CONCIENCIA!, DECIDETE O ESTAS DE MI LADO O NO LO ESTAS?... Y ESTA VEZ ASEGURATE DE ELEGIR BIEN!- sus gritos dejaron medio inconciente a su inner por lo que empezo a sarandearla hasta que se le ocurrió decir- Mira conciencia , un chico guapo y desnudo por la ventna vecina!-_

_-Un hombre desnudo! , donde?- no pudo mas que mirarla como si no tuviera remedio._

_- De verdad que eres pervertida.- _

_De repente su celular empezó a sonar, y para su sorpresa se trataba nada mas y nada menos que de la persona que buscaba evitar:_

_-H-hola Ino, que sorpresa que llames!-_

_- Hola frentona! nee nee ... ¿quieres hacer algo mañana? ¿tal vez cantar en la plaza como lo haciamos en el primer año ,quieres?- Mi rostro cambió y en lugar de estar nerviosa solo pude sonreir y alegrarme , ella era mi mejor amiga siempre sabía lo que me gustaba asique ya no me preocuparia y seria honesta con ella-_

_- Claro que me gustaria Ino-cerda-_

_-NO ME DIGAS CERDA!- sonreí macabramente y le respondi con sarcasmo-_

_-Claro que no ,Ino-cerda- empecé a reir mientras ella me gritaba por llamarla por ese apodo.-_

_-Pero sabes Ino, me gustaria que antes de eso nos encontraramos en nuestro café favorito, tengo que contarte sobre algo importante.- un silencio se hizo presente hasta que..._

_-Umm.. sakura si te pones asi de seria a de ser algo grande , nee nee ... adelantame algo siiiiiiiiiiiii?- Podia imaginar la expresion que tenia en el rostro en ese momento ,literalmente.-_

_- ahhh Ino- siiii , xfis xfis!?- p-pero ino- anda no seas mala siiiiiiii?!- Me di un sapé mental y le conté despues de todo la conocia y sabia que si no le decia trataria de cualquier manera de sacarme algo, creanme es mejor contarle a sufrir las consecuencias.-_

_- e-esta bien- respiré profundo y con toda la alegria que pude le dije.._

_-INO AMIGA!, HE DECIDIDO QUE ME VOY DE VIAJE! - no podia dejar de estar emocionada solo podia saltar en mi cama-_

_-Qué? y a ¿donde?- yo solo le sonreí de forma traviesa . No le diría._

_- Pues mañana te lo diré asique alli nos vemos Ino cerda , te quiero!-_

_- Sakura , PERR...-_

_Había colgado antes de que empezara con sus maldiciones , asique solo quedaba esperar a mañana y decirle mis planes._

_-Fin del flash back-_

Finalmente había llegado al lugar que tanto nos gustaba , asique adentrándome a la cafeteria subi las escaleras hacia la terraza del lugar . Adorábamos sentarnos allí ya que el sol y la brisa hacian una excelente combinación en estos dias ... además la vista era preciosa...

- Sakura!- subiendo las escaleras se encontraba Ino que al haber llegado se aproximo como la alegria misma hasta mi -

- Ino!- Nos abrazamos como las mejores amigas que eramos y nos sentamos, llamándo a una de las chicas que trabajaban allí para hacer nuestros pedidos. Ino pidió su adorado café moca y yo un batido de frutilla.-

-Y bueno ...- con una sonrisa enorme y los ojos brillandole de la curiosidad acerco su silla hasta la mia y me tomó de las manos.- Cuéntame , ¿a donde iras de viaje? eh? eh?- no pude evitar reir un poco por el movimiento de cejas tan incinuante que acompaño lo que dijo.

-haha Ino eres increíble! ...increiblemente curiosa y persuasiva!- en su rostro se formo una sonrisa-

- Gracias querida sakura - me guiño un ojo y apoyo su barbilla sobre ambas manos para mirarme fijamente-

-En fin, he decidido que quiero volver al lugar de mi infancia-

-Quieres decir ...¿Paraguay?- me sonroje un poco por lo bien que me conocía .

-Sip asi es...es que extraño tanto ese lugar y quiero visitar a mi prima hace demasiado tiempo que no la veo- mi mirada se volvió algo nostálgica y en ese momento ino me dió un ligero apreton de manos-

-No te preocupes ,frentona. Es seguro que ella te extraña y piensa en ti tanto como tu en ella- sus palabras y la forma tan maternal de reconfortarme hicieron que la quiesiera aún mas-

-Gracias , amiga.- Su sonrisa tan conocida aparecio ante mi.

- Y dime , ¿ya reserbaste el vuelo? -

-si , ya he hecho todo lo que necesito para el viaje-

-Eso es genial!- Una vez le conté todos los detalles y ya que teniamos nuestras bebidas a mano , charlamos y reimos bastante de muchas cosas. Lo bueno de tener una amiga como Ino es que puedes contarle lo que sea y ella te dará sus consejos o solo te escuchará.

Una vez la charla se acabó decidimos tomar nuestras cosas e ir al parque , aún nos quedaba algo pendiente y lo hariamos con todas las ganas del mundo, ya que cantar era lo que mas nos gustaba.

Nos pusimos cerca de una hermosa fuente ,y preparamos las guitarras ... antes de empezar a tocar ,Ino se puso algo cursi y me dijo:

- Sakura ...- se acerco a mi seria y eso era raro en ella-

-¿Que ocurre Ino?, ¿ por que tan seria derepente?- la miraba preocupada hasta que ví correr pequeñas lágrimas por su rostro- No! Ino , Por favor , no llores- la abraza y le acaricié un poco la cabeza para que se calamara , hasta que oí su voz-

- Es que ... ¿que se supone que haga sin ti aquí , en tokyo?, voy a extrañarte frentona!- solo pude sonreir y hablarle como su amiga y hermana, porque Ino siempre fue eso para mi desde que la conocí.- Descuida ino-cerda, no es un adiós ...es un hasta pronto y ¿sabes?, no voy a olvidarme de ti... después de todo eres alguién importante para mi.- Ambas nos miramos y sonreimos dispuestas a hacer lo que teniamos planeado:

Con el comienzo de algunos acordes empezamos a tocar una canción que nos había gustado hace tiempo , "egomama" cantada por DECO 27 :

Saku:

_ai or ai erabu yo boku ka anata ka _

_Ino:_

_"hai, jaa erande yo" sono me de _

_Ino:_

_"suki" wo todoke "suki" wo morai _

_bokura nandaka shiawase da to _

_kan wo tagai medzu otagai _

_EGO ka TAKO ka hakkiri sasemasho _

_Saku__(ino en los coros)_

_"anata no tame" wa "jibun no tame" to _

_ai ni notamau marusan wo keshite ageru _

_**Juntas:**_

_ai or ai erande mo boku mo anata mo _

_saigo wa warau you ni dekiteru you da yo _

_ai no nai sekai de sa ikite ikitai nara _

_anata no ibasho wa koko ni wa nainda yo _

_sate sono sentaku wa _

_anata no "EGOMAMA" dewa nai no kana? _

_Ino:_

_"suki" ni toroketetari "suki" wo kiratte mitari _

_futari de eranda noni shinjau no wa hitori _

_Saku:_

_WAGAMAMA na mama aeideru sama _

_"nee nani sama?" _

_"hai, gochisousama" _

_**Ambas:**_

_"anata no tame ni, jibun no tame ni" _

_"futari no tame" ga kao wo kakushite naiteru yo _

_"ai to ai" eranda boku no kotae wa _

_hitotsu wo korosanai futatsu wo hitotsu ni _

_"anata no tame" to "jibun no tame" wo _

_nakayoku sasete ICHA HAGU sasemasho _

_"ai to ai" erandara boku mo anata mo _

_warau, sore ijou ni naitari dekiru no _

_ai no nai sekai de sa ikite ikitai nara _

_futari no ibasho wa doko ni mo nainda yo _

_sate kono sentaku wa _

_futari no "EGOMAMA" de dekiteru kana? _

Ambas nos miramos con una sonrisa , hasta que se escucharon aplausos , aplausos de la gente que se habia reunido en ese lugar para escucharnos a ambas. Estabamos felices porque la gente que se había quedado ,definitivamente, es la gente a la que habiamos llegado.

Ese día nos abrazamos y prometimos que nos llamariamos una a la otra para mantener el contacto.

-/-

_En otro lugar... _

El día recién empezaba ... el sol estaba ya alto anunciando que hoy sería un día , especialmente, caluroso.

Dentro de una habitación , un joven de cabellera negro azulada dormía , profundamente, con un brazo tapándole los ojos y el otro reposando sobre su pecho desnudo.

La habitación que hacía unas horas estaba a oscuras ,ahora se hallaba iluminada por los rayos de luz que se colaban através de las cortinas. El cuarto no podía verse mas ordenado y limpio, el mismo constaba de una estantería con libros y discos de rock, metal, reggaeton entre otras cosas , además de que tenía una mesilla con cajones y a un costado de su cama una mesita de luz con una lampara y un celular . En sí la habitación estaba pintada en gama de colores azules y blanco. Todo era paz y tranquilidad , hasta que... el celular empezó a sonar y con ello la canción :

_"...No digas nada por favor, que hablando el alma me destrozas. Quiero decirte tantas cosas, quiero acordarme de tu olor, no digas nada por favor..."_

Hasta que la mano de cierto joven lo tomó y apago.

Un suspiro se escapo de sus labios y la mano que antes cubría sus ojos se hizo a un lado dejando entrever un par de ojos de color ébano, completamente oscuros , con una profundidad en la que cualquier chica desearía perderse. Él no tenía idea de ¿por que? pero ultimamente su mente le jugaba pasadas extrañas ... oía el llanto de una joven en sus sueños, una joven de la que no se acordaba pero de la cual tampoco veía el rostro. En sus sueños , sólo pasaban imagenes fragmentadas ... un par de escaleras , la entrada a un baño de chicas por lo que se podía apreciar y el llanto. Otra vez, había soñado a lo que parecía ser la misma chica gritándole , detrás se podía aprecia un enorme arbol con mucha sombra , un patió de baldosas grises y su propia voz diciéndo que el no había hecho nada. Ninguno de los sueños eran iguales pero si tenían algo en común... cada vez que oía la voz de esa joven , sentía una opresión en su pecho , un sentimiento nostálgico. Un sentimiento que no había sentido desde que había perdido a su pequeña hermana hikari.- sus ojos se perdieron momentáneamente en un punto fijo en el techo, solo escuchaba el cantar de algunas aves afuera y el motor de los colectivos al pasar.-

-hmp...- Recordaba que sólo pudo verla en los brazos de su madre y por un momento ella se combirtió en la luz de sus ojos. Hasta que a la madrugada sus pulmones y corazón empezaron a fallar ...- Hikari...- Ni siquiera había llegado a un día de nacida. Su corazón se había destrozado ese día. Eso no había vuelto a pasarle escepto por...

-hmp.- decidió no seguir pensando en cosas dolorosas y se puso en pie. Se encargo de arreglar y ordenar su cama , hasta que decidió irse a desperezar y salir a correr un poco. En vez de la ropa para dormir que traia , se puso unos pantalones para deporte y una remera blanca; sin olvidarse de su ipod y auriculares, cerró con llave las puertas de su casa y decidió ir a la plaza pública de allí.

Correr le ayudaba a aclarar su mente , además de que lo mantenía en forma. Estuvo allí dando por lo menos 7 vueltas al lugar , entre estiramientos y algunas flexiones. Una vez que ya estaba listo para volver a su casa , sin haberlo previsto para nada , se encontró con cierta persona que conocía muy bién.

-Eh! teme!- hmp!, allí estaba el tipo mas molesto y sonriente del mundo.-

-Hmp, dobe.-

-Que no me digas asi!, teme- nuestras miradas se volvieron matadoras , observándono fijamente, hasta que lo dejamos por las paz. Hacía tiempo que no npos hablabamos.

- Y ¿ qué te trae por aquí , naruto?- en su rostro podía verse grandes ojeras pero el aún asi despedía ese aire de paz que solía envolverle.- ¿Acaso te han tenido de esclavo?¿ ya viste las ojeras que traes?-

- ah.. eso, hehehe. Es que ando ayudando a mi tío con el negocio.- sus ojos se agrandaron de pronto como si hubiera recordado algo- Oye por cierto,¿cuando volveras, teme? ...la gente extraña a tu sensualona voz- al decir esto sus ojos se achinaron y me miraba con una cara de pervertido-

-Ya para, dobe!- no pude evitar empujar su rostro con mi mano y tomar su camiseta para cubrirlselo con ella-

- ah! ah! teme!...quítamela! no puedo ver nada- sus manos se movían como si buscara algo para sostenerse y su cuerpo se movía como si estuviera haciendo sentadillas. Era tan gracioso que no puede evitar la risa -

-hahaha, dobe. Pareces un ancianito con problemas de columna..ahaha- de repente naruto decidió que no necesitaba de él y se quito la camiseta de la cara- HA-HA ...Muy chistosito, pero ya responde que hablo enserio sasuke.-

Mi nombre es Sasuk Uchiha y nací en tokyo al igual que naruto , de hecho y aunque no me guste admitirlo Naruto es uno de mis mejores amigos. Desde que teniamos 11 años fuimos al mismo colegio primario y secundario, aunque no fue así en la Universidad pero eso tampoco era algo que no se espere. Yo me dediqué a la administración de empresas mientras que el se especializó en la cocina. Como ya no nos veíamos tanto por los estudios universitarios , nos encontrabamos a menudo en el bar de su tío Kakashi. En una de esas, habia necesitado un trabajo asique el tío de Naruto con gusto me había contratado y empecé a trabajar de barman. Como el bar tenía escenario ,Kakashi solía darle la oportunidad a chicos que querían iniciarse en la música les dejaba tocar allí y claro eso atraía a la gente: Bandas y solistas de todo tipo y género solían presentarse y eso aumento el número de clientela. Un día decidí que no estaria mal desahogarme ,asique de vez en cuando subía a cantar una que otra canción y eso ...de alguna manera aumento el público y mas que nada ...femenino. Debido a eso el maldito de kakashi me había obligado a subir por lo menos dos veces a la semana al escenario, no es que me molestara la companía de una buena mujer de vez en cuando , pero esto era intolerable se me tiraban encima como si estuvieran ambrientas por un pedazo de carne..carne humana...mi carne. Finalmente, me gradúe y empecé a trabajar en la empresa familiar y fué así como dejé de asistir al bar , y también de frecuentar el encuentro con Naruto.

-Umm ... ¿qué? ¿acaso el bar está necesitado de clientela? o mejor dicho de ...¿mujeres?- su mirada se volvió incinuante y miraba a naruto como si fuese sospechoso por ser complice de su tío-

-N-no se d-de que me hablas?- de repente su voz y sus movimientos , delataron el nerviosismo que le habían causado sus palabras-

-haha tranquilo dobe... era una broma- le mire ,tranquilamente , con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos y las puntas de los auriculares colgando de su cuello.-

-T-TU T-TU- T-TU , SASUKE UCHIHA ,¿haciendo un chiste?!- de repente su rostro tan lleno de sorpresa se volvió uno de desesperación y lagrimas empezaron a salir de su tan sólo pude pestañear , viéndole fijamente hasta que...-

-Oh dios mio, por favor! dejanos vivir por mas tiempo!, no es nuestra culpa que sasuke de repente haya hecho un chiste y ahora todo se vaya caer en pedazos ...TEN PIEDAAAAAAD!-

Una vena de enojo se había empezado a formar en la frente de sasuke , hasta que las ganas le pudieron y le dió un sape a naruto.-

-Auch!, y ahora que hice?- las lagrimitas de sus ojos segupian saliendo- Eso te pasa por baka!- su pulso latiente de rabia se iba calmando de a poco ,hasta que volvió a la normalidad- Escucha... me he tomado un año sabático ,asique dile a tu tío que quizás me pase por el negocio uno de estos días.- es verdad , ya que estaba tomandome un año sabático podría tomar el empleo como parte de un hobbie después de todo sólo lo haría para subir a cantar y desestresarme.

Estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta en que momento Naruto se había lanzado a mis pies y abrazando mis piernas. -Gracias, gracias sasuke eres mi héroe!, si quieres puedes tener una cita conmigo - de repente la expresión de su cara había pasado de ser una de lealtad y admiración a pervertido intento de hombre sexi- Ya sueltame, dobe! - sin aguantarmelo mas lo hizo volar de una patada-Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...- pude verle volar hasta ver un destello a lo lejos en el cielo , finalmente decidí volverme a mi casa a un trote ligero.

-En algún lugar del cielo-

No puedo creer que , finalmente, luego de 9 años vuelva a ese lugar, el lugar que tanto echaba de menos. No podía dejar de pensar si cuando llegara vería grandes cambios en el lugar.

Decidí no dejar que la adrenalina invadiera mi cuerpo y empezara a preocuparme y a pensar demás , por lo tanto saqué mi ipod del pequeño bolso que traia y me coloqué los audifonos, dispuesta a relajarme y escuchar algunas de mis canciones favoritas mientras observaba el hermoso cielo estrellado que tenia ante mi. Había decidido viajar de noche , ya que los aviones se llenaban menos y me gustaba la noche , me encantaba observar las estrellas.

En ese momento , no pude evitar pensar en un sueño que había tenido hace una semana antes de viajar.

-Flash back-

- _Estas bién?- la voz masculina que me preguntaba aquello se había sentido tan vívida._

_-No , no estoy bién- lágrimas de dolor y enojo recorrian mi rostro de 13 años en ese entonces.-_

_- Tu empezaste a molestarme, y tienes la culpa- yo solo lo veía con enojo y empezé a ir hacia la dirección , rengueando por la pierna herida._

_- Yo no he hecho nada...- en ese intante me había dado la vuelta y con todo el enojo y dolor le había gritado, gritado todos esos sentimientos por los que me sentía haci hace tiempo._

_- Ya hiciste demasiadas cosas, sasuke!- mas lágrimas habían empezado a correr y en él sólo se podía observar un poco de frustración pero nada profundo.- _

-fin del flash back-

- Nunca sentiste nada, nunca demostraste nada ni me diste algun tipo de señal - mi mirada se habpia posado en algún punto perdido en la ventanilla del avión... pensando en ese sueño, claro que el sueño era uno de los recuerdos que habia pensado estaban enterrados en mi mente.- ¿Por que pienso en ti justo cuando estoy llendo hacia allá? ¿por que? ... de todos modos no es como si nos fuésemos a encontrar y me grites el amor que yo tanto deseé alguna vez de ti.- una leve risa se desprendió de mis labios por la ironía de lo que había pensado- haha ¿que? ¿Sasuke Uchiha ,el idiota enano, diciéndome que me amó? que irónico. No es mas que una estúpida ilusión tuya Sakura , ya déjalo perdido en el olvido.

En ese momento inició a sonar en mi ipod la canción "loco" de Enrique iglesias.

_Te pido de rodillas _

_Luna no te vayas _

_Alumbrare la noche _

_A ese corazón _

_Desilusionado _

_A veces maltratado _

Mis pensamientos volaron a aquellos recuerdos de mis días de escuela en los que alguna vez , había florecido mi amor, un amor profundo y leal , inocente y muy fuerte.

A esos días en los que fuí descubriendo lo que de verdad estaba pasando en mi vida , la verdad dolorosa de que mi amor... nunca fué ni sería correspondido.

_No te perdonaré _

_Si me dejas solo _

_Con los sentimientos _

_Que pasan como el viento _

_Lo revuelven todo _

_Y me vuelven loco _

- Flash back-

_-Hinata , aún tienes ¿el número de sasuke?- mi prima era la única que sabía de mi amor y mi mejor amiga matsuri claro , pero ella era de quien sasuke me hablaba, constantemente, como su amor platónico._

_- Claro , saku pero ¿ por que preguntas? - _

_- ¿ya le preguntaste sobre mi? - mi prima me observaba y se notaba que sentía culpa por lo que diría acontinuación pero al ver mi cara ilusionada solo guardo silencio-_

_-Anda dime, no soy una persona débil para que te lo guardes como si me fuera a romper en cualquier momento- esa vez me había hecho la fuerte, pero en realidad era justo como lo dije un cristal que podía quebrarse con facilidad._

_- No hemos hablado de ti... lo único que llego a decirme de ti alguna vez fué que eras una amiga para él.- No podía rendirme aún -_

_-umm .. ¿puedo hablar con el haciéndome pasar por ti? - su mirada demostraba que estaba en desacuerdo con mi idea- por favor!, solo por esta vez. Quiero saberlo por mi misma de una vez por todas.-_

_- Esta bien- con un suspiro me entregó su móvil e inicié con la conversación._

_La conversación había sido fácil y fluída, además de que podía notar la dulzura con la que trataba a mi prima , estaba algo celosa pero también feliz por haber descubierto esa parte de él. Cuando ya había llegado el momento , sólo recibí la misma respuesta que hinata._

_" La quiero como a una amiga"_

_...En verdad algo se había quebrado en mi esa vez..._

_-fin del flash-_

_Loco _

_Por besar tus labios _

_Sin que quede nada por dentro de mí _

_Diciéndotelo todo _

_Yo _

_No te perdonaré _

_Si me dejas por dentro con ese dolor _

_No te perdonaré _

_Si me vuelves loco _

Mi pecho sentía una opresión dolorosa, como si se tratara de una aguza punzante clavándose en la piel.

(pensamientos)

-Asique aún puedes causar esto en mi ,eh?-

-No es bueno qUE te pongas a pensar en esto-

-¿ Que haces aquí inner? ,vete-

-Soy tu conciencia no puedo irme.

-entonces dejame sola-

_Si me vuelves loco _

_Ay ay ay ay… _

_Te pido de rodillas _

_Uno y mil perdones _

_Que al llegar la aurora _

_No me digas adiós _

_No dejes ir el llanto _

_De tantas canciones _

_De una luna rota _

_Como una guitarra _

_Por tantas promesas _

_Que se van volando _

_Que me vuelven loco _

_Ay ay ay ay… _

Te odio sasuke por haberte enterrado tan hondo dentro de mi corazón , por haberte metido profundamente en mis pensamientos y por no querer desaparecer.

(fin de pensamientos)

...No podía dejar que sus recuerdos volvieran a afectarme , asique esta vez, solo por esta vez... me dejaré llevar por tus recuerdos, por el dolor...

_Loco _

_Por besar tus labios _

_Sin que quede nada por dentro de mí _

_Diciéndotelo todo _

_Yo _

_No te perdonaré _

_(No te perdonaré) _

_Si me dejas por dentro con ese dolor _

_No te perdonaré _

_Si me vuelves loco _

...Dejaré que ese amor que alguna vez senti , vuelva a mis memorias ...

_Y es que estoy loco _

_Por besar tus labios _

_Sin que quede nada por dentro de mí _

_Diciéndotelo todo _

...Y ya en la mañana , tu recuerdo se irá con el viento de este cielo tan calmo ...

_Yo _

_No te perdonaré _

_No te perdonaré _

_Si me dejas por dentro con ese dolor _

_No te perdonaré _

_Si me vuelves loco _

_Te pido de rodillas _

_Luna no te vayas_

para siempre.


	3. Chapter 3

Una semana después...

Sasuke se encontraba ordenando su casa antes de dirigirse a lo que sería su nuevo lugar de trabajo. Tras haberlo meditado un par de días atrás había decidido que debía de aprovechar la decisión de haberse tomado un año sabático y hacer algo que de verdad le llenase por dentro, algo que valiera la pena y que hace mucho anhelaba su corazón...

Sí, aunque no lo admitía ante los demás .. a Sasuke le gustaba dedicar su tiempo a cantar y hasta a veces, cuando tenía tiempo e inspiración, componer.

-Hmp, no te arrepéntiras...-

Si, recordaba bién la vez en que se presento en el negocio de kakashi y como se había emocionado al ver su llegada.

-Flash back-

_Luego de su encuentro con Naruto en el parque ,habia decidido que volvería a cantar en el local de Kakashi y lo cierto era que no tenía nada que perder , escepto por la parte en que las babosas de las mujeres se le tirasen encima o incluso viera volar algunas prendas íntimas por el aire , volvería a hacer lo que le gustaba e incluso podría ponerse al día con su mejor amigo._

_Sí, así era ...ese Usuratonkachi era su mejor amigo y aunque no lo demostrara siempre valoraba su amistad. Eran lo que podría decirse ...hermanos._

_Finalmente, se encontraba frente al local en el que alguna vez ,antes de empezar con la empresa familiar , había trabajado en sus días como universitario. Decidió no retrasar mas su llegada y con un ligero empujón a la puerta .. llegó al interior del bar._

_No podía creer que a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado , no hubiese cambiado en nada..bueno, a escepción del escenario puesto en un rincón del lugar.- Hmp, no esta nada mal.-_

_-Verdad que no?- esa voz tan familiar hizo que voltease y mirara con algo de sorpresa al que había sido su jefe alguna vez.-_

_-Kakashi...- _

_-Yo...Sasuke, que bueno verte por aqui una vez mas-¿ Había cambiado?..en definitiva para nada, seguía siendo el mismo tipo de persona extraña que había conocido: Su cabello grisáseo en puntas hacia arriba, una especie de pañuelo cubriendo parte de su rostro y esas playeras floreadas que parecían provenir de hawai ... incluso podría jurar que aún seguía leyendo aquella novela erótica y pervertida ..¿como se llamaba?. Ah!, si ..."Icha icha paradise"._

_- ¿Que te trae a mi humilde morada?- no podía ver si sonreí o no pero la expresion facial de su ceja y parpado , demostraban que lo decía sinceramente._

_- hmp, decidí que es tiempo de volver a tocar-_

_-esa es una buena decisión-_

- _lo sé- estaba seguro que esa era la decisión correcta después de todo , cantar era lo que le gustaba hacer en su tiempo libre y además, poder trabajar de ello le fascinaba. Su sonrisa arrogante no podía mas que demostrar que estaba de vuelta._

_- Bién!, Puedes empezar desde hoy mismo si asi lo quieres.-_

_- Claro, ¿por que no?- _

_-Te has vuelto en un joven bastante desidido y luchador Sasuke. Además de que.. veo que has cambiado. No puedo decir en que exactamente pero, lo has hecho...Bueno tampoco es que a tus 23 años sigas siendo el mismo joven amargado de años atrás o no? (risa exagerada)-_

_Y sin que Kakashi lo pudiera notar mientras se reía , de Sasuke empezaba a emanar una especie de aura asesina._

_-Kakashi...- su tono amenazador sacó a Kakashi de su ensoñación chistosa-_

_- ah jejejeje...¿ que te parece si tocas algo?. Digo ,para volver a los viejos tiempos._

_La mirada de sasuke se posó en la guitarra y sin tomar conciencia de que se movía, la tomo entre sus manos y solo...empezó a tocar:_

_You are not alone By Led apple (cover de la canción de Micheal Jackson):_

_ watch?v=f7EFfn-vgGI&list=PLCp94KiOfBUJjbaGQw88mrE2uO-8-5twe_

_Another day has gone_

_I'm still all alone_

_How could this be_

_You're not here with me_

_You never said goodbye_

_Someone tell me why_

_Did you have to go_

_And leave my world so cold_

_Everyday I sit and ask myself_

_How did love slip away_

_Something whispers in my ear and says_

_That you are not alone_

_For I am here with you_

_Though you're far away_

_I am here to stay_

_But you are not alone_

_For I am here with you_

_Though we're far apart_

_You're always in my heart_

_But you are not alone_

_'Lone, 'lone_

_Why, 'lone_

_Just the other night_

_I thought I heard you cry_

_Asking me to come_

_And hold you in my arms_

_I can hear your prayers_

_Your burdens I will bear_

_But first I need your hand_

_Then forever can begin_

_Everyday I sit and ask myself_

_How did love slip away_

_Something whispers in my ear and says_

_That you are not alone_

_For I am here with you_

_Though you're far away_

_I am here to stay_

_For you are not alone_

_For I am here with you_

_Though we're far apart_

_You're always in my heart_

_For you are not alone_

_Whisper three words and I'll come runnin'_

_And girl you know that I'll be there_

_I'll be there_

_You are not alone_

_For I am here with you_

_Though you're far away_

_I am here to stay_

_For you are not alone_

_For I am here with you_

_Though we're far apart_

_You're always in my heart_

_For you are not alone_

_For I am here with you_

_Though you're far away_

_I am here to stay_

_For you are not alone_

_For I am here with you_

_Though we're far apart_

_You're always in my heart_

_For you are not alone..._

_(aplausos)- Bienvenido de nuevo Sasuke- _

_-Estoy de vuelta...- inconcientemente ese día... sonreí._

_- FIN DE FLASHB.-_

Revisó su reloj y se dió cuenta de que ...llegaba tarde!-

-Rayos!- se apresuró a vestirse con una musculosa negra , una camisa a rayas gris y un pantalón de mesclilla negro con una cadena como adorno . Su cabello... bueno era rebelde como él en sus dias de secundaria y no valia la pena asique solo lo mojó con un poco de agua y listo!.

Sin saber que algo le esperaba , partió a su lugar de trabajo.

-En otro lugar...

Hacia una semana que había llegado a la casa de su querida prima en Paraguay y no podia estar mas que encantada. La había extrañado tanto, ella siempre había sido su apoyo en momentos dificiles y quien la acompañaba en sus alocadas mañas.

Su prima Hinata en sus 25 años se había dedicado a preparse como la mejor estililista, y se la podia ver muy feliz con lo que había logrado... de hecho había logrado comprarse una casa bellisima , con un patio verde y grande a la vez que por dentro era muy acogedora. Su hogar estaba decorado muy a su estilo: elegante pero juvenil y femenino. Podía saber que era su hogar con tan solo haber entrado por la puerta ...olía completamente, igual que ella ...a rosas.

El día en que había llegado , Hinata y ella se sentaron en el patio e hicieron un picnic... si lo sé , ¿un picnic en tu propia casa?, pero es que no era broma ...el patio enserio era enorme y con un dia tan hermoso como el que había tocado cuando llegué , no pintaba para nada desaprovecharlo.

En fin... todo la semana que había pasado con su prima hasta ahora habían sido maravillosos: se pusieron al día con todo. Su prima le había dicho que no estaba con nadie actualmente y ella no podía creerlo. Ella era hermosa, su largo , lacio y hermoso cabello le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, su esbelta figura y bellas facciones faciales hacían una maravillosa combinación; sus ojos eran de un exótico y bello color perlado y su voz era suave y hermosa. En sí, podria decirse que su prima era una belleza andante. Le costaba creer lo que le contaba pero al razonarlo un poco ..decidió que no tenía porque dudar de ella , ya que ambas eran tan románticas como para esperar a la persona "indicada".

Mas allá de las charlas, habían ido de compras juntas y por supuesto que las salidas nocturnas para bailar estaban incluídas.

Era domingo por la noche y luego de un relajante baño, decidimos ir a por un par de tragos ...había que aprovechar ,pues a Hinata la habían contratado para ser estilista de una conductora de programas de televisión y eso , le ayudaría mucho para hacerse conocida en el negocio de la actuación.

La noche era bella ,con un cielo azul estrellado y la brisa fresca que soplaba a diferencia del dia , en el que el sol calentaba mas de lo normal y parecía que te freirias en cualquier instante.

Hinata iba vestida con un vestido de verano blanco que le llegaba un poco mas abajo de sus rodillas , con escote en V lo cual resaltaba sus atributos . Como maquillaje había optado por usar una sombra clara de color beige que le diese algo de brillo a sus ojos ,un poco de mascarilla en las pestañas y un suave rojo en los labios. Yo , por otro lado, me decidí por una vestimenta que me diera libertad y comodidad , asique me puse unos shorts de jean y una musculosa negra con una chaqueta de jeans blanca encima , sin brazos. De su maquillaje se encargo Hinata , quién le puso la misma sombra que ella con un poco de mascarilla , pero en sus labios opto por un poco de brillo.

Como ella no conocía muy bién esos lugares , fué Hinata quien hizo de guía y las llevó a un bar no muy lejos de su casa. Una vez que llegaron, se decidieron por una mesa en la esquina derecha , cercana a una ventana y no muy lejos del escenario. Por lo que Hinata me había contado no solía asistir demasiada gente a ese lugar, pero ese día al parecer no fue asi.

Nos decidimos por una jarra de limonada para calmar un poco la sed de la caminata y mientras esperabamos a que nos trajeran la bebida ,Hinata trataba de combencerme para que subiera al escenario ... al parecer esa noche habia karaoke:

- Anda Saku. Sabes que quieres subir, lo veo en tus ojos.-

-Pero Hinata hoy vine para estar contigo .. además ,no te dejaré sola , ¿sabes la cantidad de chicos que pueden acercarse si me voy?

- Pero saku... hace tanto que no te escucho cantar. Por favor, ¿si? - su mirada suplicante y de cachorrito era realmente tierna. _Cielos!, no me puedo resistir a esa carita._

- Aish!, esta bien. Tu ganas pero solo una vez ,okey?- sus ojos brillaron por un momento y se puso a bailar en su lugar.

-si!-

De pronto las luces se apagaron y las chicas en general, que formaban la mayor parte del público en ese momento, se acercaron al escenario. No sabíamos lo que ocurria pero teníamos una vista excelente del escenario, hasta que una hermosa y tranquila melodía de piano empezó a sonar y poco después, con ella, una hermosa y suave voz empezó a cantar. Todas las chicas empezaron a soltar gritillos de alegría al ver que un joven se asomaba tras bambalinas con un micrófono en mano, para así acercarse al frente del escenario y colocarlo en su soporte y continuar con la canción. Yo sólo lo observaba fascinada , era realmente guapo y cantaba con tanta pasión y sentimiento que no podía apartar la vista de él.

(cover de bruno mars "talking to the moon"- watch?v=uyIYMIHFYyU )

_I know you're somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_My neighbors think I'm crazy_

_But they don't understand_

_You're all I had_

_You're all I had_

su voz captó todos mis sentidos y por alguna extraña razón, cuando el estribillo inició mi corazón empezó a agitarse en mi pecho. Esa voz me sonaba tan, extrañamente ,familiar.

_At night when the stars light up my room_

_I sit by myself talking to the moon._

_Trying to get to you_

_In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too._

_Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?_

No podia creer como podía hipnotizarme por completo, su voz era tan suave y cautivante.Sólo podía tratarse de alguién a quien le gusta cantar ...alguien que buscaba en la música la liberación que no podía tener en ningun otro lugar.

_I'm feeling like I'm famous_

_The talk of the town_

_They say I've gone mad_

_Yeah, I've gone mad_

Sin haberlo previsto, sus ojos me miraron ...me dije a mi misma que estaba loca, como podía de repente fijarse en mi de entre todo este mar de féminas. Sin embargo, si ese fuera el caso no me haría la cobarde ..asique no aparte la vista en ningún momento.

_But they don't know what I know_

_Cause when the sun goes down_

_Someone's talking back_

_Yeah, they're talking back_

_Ohhh_

Y al parecer , de verdad estaba pasando ya que en sus labios surgió una de esas sonrisas matadoras que derriten a cualquiera y luego volvió a internarse en la nebulosa de la canción, dando todo de si.

_At night when the stars light up my room_

_I sit by myself talking to the moon._

_Trying to get to you_

_In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too._

_Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?_

_Ahh... Ahh... Ahh..._

_Do you ever hear me calling?_

_(Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...)_

_Oh ohh oh oh ohhh_

_'Cause every night I'm talking to the moon_

_( Sasuke toma el micrófono de su sostén y canta con entrega)_

Hinata me había tocado la mano y me miraba con cara de asombro ya que al parecer tambi´n se había fijado en lo bién que cantaba él.

_Still trying to get to you_

_In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too_

_Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?_

_( sasuke se apoya en el piso sosteniéndose de sus rodillas, como si estuviera esperando con ansias a alguien pero a la vez estuviese soportando dolor.)_

_Ohoooo..._

_I know you're somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away._

Una multitud de aplausos se siño en el interior del bar, obasionando la increible interpretación del jóven sobre el escenario. Y lo cierto era... que no podía dejar de apretar mis manos por lo nerviosa, ansiosa e impresionada que me sentía. De pronto recordé al Sensei Minato: él me había dicho que muy pocas eran las oportunidades que se presentaban para ver la interpretación de alguien y que la misma naciera del corazón... una canción en la que la persona se entregara por completo.

Tan sumida estaba en mis pensamientos que me sobresalté al sentir el contacto de una mano, sobre las mías:

-Sakura, ¿estas bien?-la expresión en el rostro de Hinata era de preocupación, al parecer me había quedado fuera de mi.

- ah...si, si no te preocupes. Estpy bién.- le sonreí y continuamos con una charla casual. Aunque ,en mi interior aún tenía la corazonada de que le conocía en alguna parte ...a _él_.

- Tras bambalinas...

- Oye Sasuke!, te luciste hoy , teme.-

- Hmp!, lo sé dobe.- sonreí de manera arrogante mientras Naruto se cruzaba de brazos y me decía aún con una sonrisa en los labios.-

- HA HA, tu siempre tan modesto- No pude evitar reirme por su comentario irónico.

-Ya , ya dobe... no te sientas celoso.-

-QUE?!, celoso yo- su expresión era de desconcierto mientras se señalaba a sí mismo con un dedo.

- Si, tu.- le di unas palmadas en el hombro- en fin , vamos a trabajar que la noche apenas inicia, una barra de bebidas que atender.

- Si!, andando.-

**-Pensamientos de Sasuke-**

_No puedo evitar sentirme bién y satisfecho conmigo mismo, realmente , me había sumergido en la canción y es que no pude evitarlo. Inconcientemente, en algún momento me había fijado en una chica con un cabello rosa muy particular... pero lo que más me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos de un color verde como las hojas de los árboles. Me había imprecionado, ya que no había apartado la mirada. Hmp, aún así me había recordado a alguien en particular... pero no valía la pena pensar en cosas del pasado. _

_Quizá tuviera suerte y la conocería..._

_(OHHH QUERIDO SASUKE LO QUE TE ESPERA! X333 - JOJOJOJ)_

_**-**_**fin del pensamiento-**

**- **Con un peliplateado muy particular...

(Kakashi en el escenario) Damas y caballeros, pues así se inicia la noche de karaoke!. Por favor, no sean tímidos y animense a demostrar que pueden hacerlo!. Va por cuenta de la casa!.

-grito de emoción por parte del público-

La noche empezó a transcurrir movida , tanto por el lado de la barra : en la que Sasuke y Naruto no dejaban de trabajar a fulltime, atendiendo de aquí para allá. Para su desgracia , tanto sasuke como naruto debía de lidiar con chicas , completamente, ebrias y fuera de sí... tratando de abalanzárseles. Y también por el lado del karaoke: al parecer la canción de sasuke había motivado a la gente y empezaban a animarse a pasar. Había quienes sabían cantar y otros que , simplemente, cantaban por diversión y para pasar un buen momento.

Una vez se hubo calmado un poco el ambiente, las personas decidieron tomarse un descanso, por lo que se oía una suave música de fondo que hacía mas amenas las charlas entre los grupos que habían alli. Inesperadamente, mas gente empezó a llegar y a pedir unas cuantas bebidas, sin embargo, el trabajo ya no era tan pesado y nuestros muchachos por lo que Kakashi decidió darles un momento de descanso y atender el el puesto de las bebidas junto con un amigo que se pasaba por ahi.

Por otro lado, Sakura y Hinata estaban concentradas en su mundo , riendo por chistes y anécdotas de sus días como universitarias:

- HAHAHA entonces ...entonces se tropezó con la pintura que había en el piso y se llevó por delante todo el kit de pintura.- Sakura miraba a Hinata mientras contaba lo sucedido y no podía dejar de reir , ya que la caída de la chica había sido monumental... no , no era ella quien había caído sino una chica que se paboneaba de ser mejor que todos.-

-HAHAHA eso le pasa por ser egoísta y poco sociable.- ambas se reían y pasaban un buen momento. Una vez se hubieron calmado , sakura tomó conciencia de que el ambiente en el bar estaba mas calmado , por lo que se puso en pie ... y miro a Hinata con una sonrisa en los labios. La pobre de Hinata miraba sin entender nada, hasta que...

- Muy bién, es mi turno Hina- chan!- La manera en que sakura había dicho eso causo algo de risa a Hinata y mas aún cuando la veía alejarse de ella e ir cerca de la maquina para elegir una canción. Sólo podia sentirse feliz y orgullosa de su prima. No había cambiado casi nada, y lo poco que lo había hecho fue para mejor.

- con Sasuke y Naruto.

-Oye, Sasuke ... mira allá.- naruto le había señalado con un gesto de cabeza hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba una solitaria Hinata, y Sasuke ... Sasuke se quedó como en un trance, la chica era , realmente, bella.

- Oye sasuke!- las manos de naruto se agitaban frente a su rostro- Acaso te comió la lengua el gato- Su burla lo sacó por un momento del trance y sólo se giro en ese instante para darle un sapé a naruto y dirigirse decidido hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba Hinata.

- Hey!... a donde...vas?- Naruto miraba extrañado a Sasuke ya que él nunca ... se había acercado a chicas cuando estaban en la universidad y trabajaban aqui. Quizá , si había cambiado bastante.

Por lo pronto decidió zanjar el tema y concentró su vista en una bella chica de cabello rosado que subí al escenario. De alguna manera sabía que le recordaba a alguien... pero ¿a quién?.

- con Sakura, unos momentos antes..

Había tomado la desición de finalmente subir y cantar que era lo que mas adoraba hacer... y que mejor que empezar con la misión que el sensei les había encargado. Sin embargo, esta vez quería dedicarle una canción a Hinata , ya que ella siempre la había apoyado con su sueño. Era como su hermana y la adoraba.

Cuando al fin llegó cerca de la maquina de karaokes empezó con la búsqueda, hasta que la encontro:

-Es perfecta!.

Se subió al escenario y se sentó en la butaca que estaba cerca del micrófono. Tomo un respiro y finalmente, habló mientras sonaba el intro de su canción:

- Esta canción quiero dedicarsela , especialmente, a mi prima y mejor amiga..Hinata.

De repente , su momento había llegado: ( la canción es "somebody" - watch?v=HGIVtIdb1PY )

_Can you see me? _

_Cause I'm right here _

_Can you listen? _

_Cause I've been trying to make you notice _

_What do you mean to me _

_To feel like somebody _

_We've been on our way to nowhere _

_Trying so hard to get there _

_And I say, oh! _

_We're gonna let it show _

_We're gonna just let go of everything _

_Holding back our dreams_

_and try ..._

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto se detuvieron a mirar a la chica que cantaba sobre el escenario, conocían esa voz... esa voz era de..

_...Sakura..._

_To make it come alive _

_Come on let it shine so they can see _

_we were meant to be somebody _

_Somebody, somehow, someday, someway, somebody... _

Sakura sentia todo tipo de sensaciones , pues esta canción siempre había significado mucho para ella...

_I'm so tired _

_Of being invisible _

_But I feel it, ya! _

_Like a fire below the surface _

_Trying to set me free _

_But inside of me _

_Cause we're standing on the edge now _

_It's a long way down _

_But I say, oh! _

_We're gonna let it show _

_We're gonna just let go of everything _

_Holding back our dreams and try _

_To make it come alive _

_Come on let it shine so they can see _

_we were meant to be somebody _

_Somebody, somehow, someday, someway, somebody... _

Recordaba como su prima y ella se habían aferrado tanto a sus sueños y luchado por ellos. Además era imposible en momentos como estos, no recordar el pasado..

_We will walk out of this darkness _

_Feel the spark light glowing like the yellow sun _

Y entonces él vino a su mente ... recordaba como se había sentido tan sola durante el tiempo en que le amó... recordaba como se había aferrado a él hasta el final.

_And then we fight, we fight together _

_Till we get back up and we will rise as one._

Pensó detenidamente, y siendo conciente de lo que había logrado ella, su prima .. ambas!... canto con el corazón_._

_We're gonna let it show _

_We're gonna just let go of everything _

_Holding back our dreams and try _

_To make it come alive _

_Come on let it shine so they can see _

_we were meant to be somebody _

_Somebody, somehow, someday, someway, somebody..._

Había terminado de cantar con tanta pasión que sus ojos se habían cerrado y repiraba agitadamente. De pronto se oyeron aplausos y sus ojos se abrieron para ver a la gente que saltaba y la animabanpor haber cantado. Se sentía completa...

Sus ojos entonces se posaron en Hinata que la miraba con dulzura. Y entonces, reparó en que cerca de su mesa ... se encontraba aquel chico que había cantado en la apertura. Él le estaba observando, fijamente, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de quien era esa persona, de porque su voz le había resusltado tan familiar, porque dentro de su corazón se había removido algo...

- Sasuke...-


	4. Chapter 4

_-Sasuke...-_

No podía creerlo. Él ... Sasuke estaba allí, parado, mirándola fijamente.

Algo se removió en su interior y apartó la mirada , hizo una reverencia ante el pública y bajo apresurada del escenario. Se quedó parada un momento y apreto ambas manos cerca de su pecho.

- Dios mio... ¿por qué... me haces esto?- miró a un punto fijo en el suelo y al imaginarse a sasuke buscándola, se adentró al baño para damas. Una vez dentro se remojo el rostro con agua fría sin importarle si se corría o no el maquillaje. Se encontraba en un trance, un trance del que debería despertar ya!. Inspiro y luego soltó el aire de a poco.

- Respira y tranquilizate ,Sakura. No es nada malo... sólo es el chico del que alguna vez estuviste profundamente enamorada y a quién no le importas en absoluto.- se mira al espejo , no estaba tan mal. Asique tomó valor y decidió que no debía de asombrarse, ya que ambos tenían vidas separadas y ninguno estaba relacionado de alguna forma. Todo era simple coincidencia y no lo volvería a ver. De pronto cayó en la cuenta...

-Hinata!- salió apresurada y una vez fuera observó detenidamente . No se veía a Sasuke por ningún lado y Hinata seguía en la mesa. Decidió que ya era tiempo de salir y olvidarlo todo. De a poco se acercó a la mesa en la que estaban Hinata y ella , y se sentó.

Hinata la observaba como queriendo saber que era lo que le pasaba:

- Saku, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿pasó algo malo?- No sabía si contarle o no de Sasuke. No quería que se preocupara por otro lado , él y ella fueron amigos alguna vez. ¿seguirian en contacto? o ¿no?. Su mirada se posó entonces en hinata que había estado observándola y quien había apoyado una mano sobre la suya para hacerle saber que estaba ahí.- Hinata yo...-

- Tranquila, no tienes que decirme nada si es difícil. Sólo tranquilizate ,si?- de pronto se levantó y se puso su bolso de mano- Anda ,saku. Vamonos a casa.-

No pude evitar sonreirle con algo de pena. Por mi culpa , se había arruinado la noche.- Vamos.-

Se acercaron a la entrada ... y de pronto Hinata recordó algo.

-Hey saku... ¿podrias esperarme un momento aquí ,por favor.?, es que ví a un compañero y quería despedirme.-

-umm...claro- le sonreí de la manera mas amena posible para que no se preocupara.

- Okey, vuelvo enseguida.- Me quedé viendo como se alejaba y solté todo el aire que estaba conteniendo. Estaba completamente nerviosa y tenía miedo. No quería tener que cruzarmelo, no queria saber nada de él ...No quería nada de él.

Cerré los ojos por un momento, dejándo que mi mente se calmara. Hasta que de pronto senti como alguien me tocaba el hombro.

- Sakura ¿ eres tu?- me volteé rapidamente y frente a mi se encontraba la segunda persona de la cual no quería saber nada.

- Naruto...- Le recordaba bién y sus rasgos faciales no habían cambiado nada , aunque se podía notar la madurez en todo su cuerpo y rostro.-

- Cielos!, como has cambiado!...- su sonrisa me desconcertó un poco ya que me hablaba como si fueramos cercanos.- Dime, ¿como has estado?.- no pude evitar recordar como él y sasuke habían conspirado para que él se quedara con mi primer beso. Desde ese día, no había querido saber nada de él.

- ¿Por qué me estas hablando?. No somos cercanos ni mucho menos amigos.- Mi voz había sonado seca y con enojo.- ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que me quitaste? y Además ¿con quién conspiraste?. - Su cara que antes estaba sonriente se tornó sin expresión. Sin embargo , en sus ojos podía ver lo que parecía un brillo de dolor.

- Sakura, yo...-

-Por favor , no me hables. No quiero saber nada de ninguno de los dos.- De pronto mis ojos divisaron a Hinata que se acercaba a nosotros , por lo que cuando llegó, finalmente, la tome de una muñeca y la jalé hacia el exterior del bar. Quería salir de allí lo mas rápido posible.

Sin haberme dado cuenta, había empezado a correr y Hinata había empezado a llamarme con la respiración entrecortada. Finalmente, me detuve.

(suspiro) al fin nos detenemos. ¿Que ha pasado para que corras asi? ,sakura.- Su mirada se detuvo en mi y yo no sabía que decirle.

- Yo ... es que...-suspiré y la miré a los ojos- te lo contaré todo en casa, ¿De acuerdo?-

- Esta bién.-

Y así , cada una sumida en sus pensamientos, nos dirijimos a casa.

- En el bar...

El resto de la noche pasó con tranquilidad, de a poco la gente se iba retirando del bar. Tanto Sasuke como Naruto , habían permanecido en completo silencio. Ambos estaban demasiado sorprendidos, de alguna manera y no tenían ganas de hablar.

Cuando , finalmente, el bar se había quedado vacío. Ambos se sentaron en las butacas que estaban fuera de su lugar de trabajo habitual y se quedaron en silencio por un momento , hasta que Naruto rompió el silencio:

- Que noche mas ...alocada.- áun se encontraban con la cabeza gacha-

-hmp... -

- Sé que tu también la viste.- De pronto la mirada de Sasuke se posó en él, sorprendido por lo que había dicho- ¿A que te refieres?

- Sakura.- Su voz sonaba nostálgica al decir esto, ya que aún rondaban en su mente las cosas que ella le había dicho.- Sé que las has visto...en realidad, era imposible no hacerlo después de todo subió al escenario a cantar...- Finalmente, Sasuke se decidió a hablar.

- No tengo idea de ¿por que? pero.. el verla otra vez y que haya cambiado tanto, de alguna manera es...impactante.-

-Ella... está muy herida ¿sabes?- la mirada de naruto entonces, se volvió pesada sobre él. ¿Por que ella estaría herida?. ¿Acaso se debía a que él nunca le había prestado atención a los sentimientos que le profesó alguna vez?.-

- ¿Por qué lo estaría?- En realidad... él siempre había notado que ella de alguna manera estaba fascinada con él. Solía ser amable con él, siempre le prestaba las cosas y era una amiga muy querida para él. Ella había sido... su mejor amiga. Sí, la había querido pero solo como una amiga. Si hubiese una persona en quien confiar, siempre había sido ella.

- No te hagas que no sabes, Sasuke. Eso es ser un ignorante ¿sabes?- Naruto se había adentrado en la cabina de las bebidas a secar vasos y acomodarlos-

- ¿Ignorante?- eso lo había enfurecido. El no era ignorante, pero no podía estar con alguien a quien no amaba. Él no había sentido nada por ella y tampoco podía estar a su lado por el simple hecho de complacerla.-¿ Por que?, ¿por no sentir lo mismo que ella?

- Sabías que te amaba y aún así jugabas con ella!- La voz de Naruto se había vuelto dura.-

-Yo no jugué con nadie!. No hables de lo que no sabes , Dobe- Se había molestado con lo que había dicho Naruto. Sus palabras le habian herido.- Además , no fuí yo quien la besó a la fuerza.- Los ojos de Naruto se nublaron por un momento y agachó la mirada.-

- Asi es, eh?...- Sasuke solo escuchaba ,atentamente.- Sí, Sasuke. Yo la besé a la fuerza. Ella me gustaba , sabes?. No podía soportar el hecho de que solo se fijara en ti- de pronto en sus ojos se veía la rabia- Pero sabes?, no fui yo quien le apuñalo por la espalda. Tú... la traicionaste- el sonido del cristal rompiéndose hizo eco en el lugar. De la rabia naruto habúia roto una botella de whisky.- Me ayudaste, Sasuke!. Y luego, la buscaste para que te escuchara y te diera consejos acerca de lo que debías de hacer con Ino.-

- Y ¿eso qué?- le había dado la espalda a Naruto. Sabía que lo que decía era cierto, pero no lo admitiría. Era un Uchiha y tenía su orgullo, lo único que podía hacer era ...escuchar-

- Era su amiga!. Le dijiste que ella era tu mejor amiga y que por eso le confiabas todo!. Y ella te amaba, maldición!- en la cara de Naruto se veía la desesperación de no haber podido hacer nada en aquellos días.- ... ¿acaso eres tan estúpido?.-

Sin saber que decir o hacer , exactamente, se dirigió a la salida. Todo lo que había dicho Naruto era cierto, y lo peor de todo es que ... había ,finalmente, visto todo el dolor por el que aquella jóven pelirosa había pasado.

Se dispuso a caminar por las calles con el amanecer pisándole los talones. Ahora sabía quien era la chica de sus sueños. El sueño que se repetía en su mente ,una y otra vez. Allí estaban ellos dos: Ella cojeaba por una pierna herida y él al ver lo que había hecho la siguió , le había dicho que había tenido la culpa de que la empujara y era cierto , ella lo había empujado primero... pero no se había lastimado. No se había dado cuenta de que ella si había salido herida hasta que bajaba por las escaleras con lágrimas en los ojos. La había detenido justo cuando iba a buscar el botiquin en la diracción del colegio y ella le había gritado:

_ "ya hiciste muchas cosas, sasuke"_

Ese momento, ese recuerdo ahora se volvía muy nítido y claro para él. Nunca olvidaría esas palabras dichas con tanto dolor y enojo. Ella le había reprochado en esas palabras...su desamor.

Casi sin reparar en que había llegado a su hogar inconcientemente, metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, adentrándose en la oscuridad. Estaba agotado y frustrado... no estaba seguro en realidad. Muchos sentimientos se hacían presentes en su interior , estaba confundido.

Se acerco hasta su cama y se dejó caer pesadamente en ella, dejando que el sueño le envolviera y por un instante poder olvidar todo lo ocurrido.

- con Sakura.

No había podido pegar ojo en todo el resto de la noche. Se sentía aprisionada por su mente , por sus recuerdos y por los sentimientos revueltos que tenía en ese momento. El volver a ver a dos personas y que las mismas fuesen ,justamente, quienes no quería... la habían dejado sin fuerzas. Sin ánimos de siquiera levantarse, por lo que decidió quedarse en cama todo el día . Por su parte , Hinata había salido temprano esa mañana ya que tenía trabajo.

-Hinata...- se sentó en la cama y abrazo ambas piernas con sus brazos, apoyando la cabeza en ellas. Cerró los ojos y recordó lo que había pasado al llegar a casa, ayer por la madrugada.

-Flash Back-

_Se adentraron en la casa a oscuras y fueron a la sala de estar para sentarse. Ambas se sentaron y se mantuvieron en silencio , sin saber que decir exactamente. Sin mas rodeos, Sakura decidió que ya no valía la pena , hacer esperar lo inevitable.:_

_- Ví a Sasuke.- sus ojos se habían cerrado y lo había dicho sin pensarlo ni un momento ándolo de golpe.-_

_Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par y la miraron , súbitamente.- Viste a ¿Sasuke?- Entonces a su corazón le entro nostalgia , ya que eran buenos amigos o bueno lo fueron alguna vez. Recordó ,sin embargo , que dejaron de comunicarse sin razon aparente y ya ninguno se volvió a contactar. Sobre todo porque un día le habían asaltado y se había llevado su bolso con las pertenencias dentro , entre ellas su teléfono celular. _

_Volvió la mirada a su prima, se veía abatida y ,finalmente, cayó en la cuenta. Para su prima Sasuke no equivalía a recuerdos ,precisamente, amenos. Su corazón se sintió pequeño de pronto. No quería que su prima sufriera. Asique se acercó , la tomó por los hombros y le abrazó en cálido apoyo.- Tranquila y cuéntame.- _

_- No hay mucho que decir. Ni siquiera cruzamos palabras. - suspiró de pronto y cerró los ojos- Pero no estaba preparada para verlo. Creo que nunca lo superaré y yo ... sentí una opresión muy grande en el pecho. - Miré a Hinata con ojos tristes por el momento- y no sabía si decirte o no, ya que sabía que ustedes eran amigos. ¿aún lo son?-_

_-Umm.. es cierto lo que dices, pero cortamos comunicación hace mucho tiempo.- su mente divago pensando en los dias en que ella y sasuke hablaban.- Sin embargo, la verdad es ...que podría volver a serlo.- Sakura se levantó de sus brazos y la miró._

_-Hinata... yo ya le he perdonado, sabes?- sus ojos se cristalizaron.- Es solo que no puedo borrar de un día para el otro el dolor que sentí.- no lo aguantó mas y por sus mejillas empezaron a correr lágrimas. Sin oponerse siquiera, dejó que Hinata volviera a abrazarla. _

_-Lo sé cariño, tranquila.- _

-fin del FlashB.-

Es verdad. Ella había reflexionado y perdonado a Sasuke hace ya mucho tiempo. Debía admitir que si le afectaba volver a verle, pero tampoco podía vivir con las sombras del pasado tras ella.

- Bien!, no dejaré que me arruine las vacaciones.- Se levanto y se dirigió al tocador a darse un refrescante baño. Una vez hubo terminado , se puso un pantalon de gimnasia azul y una musculosa blanca; dejo su cabello húmedo , suelto y se dirigió en paz consigo misma a la cocina. Moría de hambre y deseaba tomar un frio y calmante jugo de naranja.

Una vez hubo alistado su desayuno en la mesa del comedor, se sentó y puso algo de su música favorita para escuchar mientras. Sus pensamientos volaron al chico de cabellera rubia de anoche. Se sintió mal de pronto por todo lo que le había dicho , pero al ver a sasuke se había conmocionado tanto que ,simplemente, no sabía como llevar la situación. Soltó un suave suspiro.

-Lo siento, Naruto...- De pronto salió de su ensoñación al escuchar el timbre de la casa sonar. Miró su tostada a medio deborar y la dejó en el plato , para después dirigirse a la puerta y preguntar quien podría ser:

- Umm , soy Kakashi. Soy amigo de Hinata.- Abrió la puerta al confirmar quien era y le miró -

-Umm hola, mucho gusto. Soy Sakura.- Extendió su mano y el la tomó , para saludarle tambiém.

-Hola, es un placer.- Tenía una pañoleta cubriendole el rostro por lo que solo podia ver un ojo. Podría decir que por la expresión que formaban sus cejas, estaba sonriendo amenamente. -

- ah... Hinata no está. Salió para el trabajo esta mañana ,temprano.-

-Lo sé. Con quien deseo hablar es ...contigo.- No podía creerlo. De ¿qué querria hablar él conmigo?.- Sé que suena raro y demás pero me gustaría ofrecerte un trabajo como cantante en el bar y si quieres también de mesera.

Me fije por un instante en él y recalculé lo que me había dicho. No estaría mal un empleo de medio tiempo para por lo menos tener mas dinero y comprar las cosas que necesitara, sin pedirle dinero a Hinata. Sin embargo... estaba el hecho de que Sasuke y Naruto , trabajaban ahí , al parecer. No era muy buena idea, si aún le afectaba.

- Yo no sé...-

-Por favor, piénsalo. Es una muy buena oportunidad.- le sonrió- Además , sé que te gusta cantar.- le miró asombrada.-

-Como lo sabes¡?- su mirada se torno mas seria de pronto-

- Pude notarlo ayer mientras cantabas. La pasión y entrega que pusiste en el escenario, el sentimiento que transmitías. No fué muy dificil.- Me sonrojé un poco por su comentario.

- Muchas gracias. - Pensándolo bién , seria muy buena experiencia para la misión que nos encomendó sensei. Y debía arriesgarme pero no todo el tiempo una tenía esta oportunidad.- Esta bién, acepto.-

- Q-que?-

- Quiero el empleo.- Tomó mi mano y le dió un ligero apreton.-

-Gracias, no te arrepentirás.- Y así fue , como ese día empezó a tomar un giro inesperado. Uno que quizás ... me traería nuevas experiencias.


End file.
